Danny Phantom meets Rick and Morty
by TFSyndicate
Summary: You're welcome.
1. AIDS!

Danny was cornered in the dead end of an alleyway by Skulker. Again. Of all the ghosts in the Amity Park area of the 'Zone, Danny would've been happier if he had to confront Technus, Sydney, Johnny and Kitty, Pandora, Ember or even the Box Ghost. But no, tonight was a Skulker night. The only thing that would make this night worse would be for his parents to show up and attack him as well.

"Say good _bye_ , Ghost scum!" declared Skulker as he aimed at weapon at Danny.

But before he could fire, a flying saucer-shaped vehicle showed up out of thin air, and rammed right into Skulker from behind...knocking him unconscious. The flying vehicle skidded to a halt, and below, Danny could hear the voices coming from inside.

"Geez...What did we run into, Rick?"

"I dunno, Morty. Let's go check it out."

The vehicle made a soft landing beside Danny, and the people inside stepped out. Rick, an old man with crazy bright-blue hair and a drinking problem, and Morty, a wimpy grandson around the same age as Danny. Rick walked over to the unconscious Skulker and pulled out what appeared to be a gun, but was in fact a scanner that detected supernaturality (see _Something Ricked This Way Comes_ ). A tiny readout on the scanner read 'NAME: SKULKER; GHOST'

"Aw man, Morty!" said Rick, "You're URRP not gonna believe this! It says you just knocked over A GHOST, Morty!"

"Wow, Rick!" stuttered Morty, "I didn't know you could do that! I...I...I thought you'd just go right through them!"

"Ugh, Morty, you read too much children's books. That URRP only happens when they turn intangible. _Then_ they can walk through walls and...uh...scare people for cheap laughs."

Danny floated down to Skulker and pulled off the helmet, revealing the tiny green dead creature contained within the armor. He turned on his Fenton Thermos and sucked the little creep inside. Morty quietly applauded, then Rick aimed his scanner at Danny. The readout on the scanner read 'NAME: FENTON, DANIEL; 50% HUMAN 50% GHOST'

"Wo-ho-hoah! Jackpot, Morty!" he said.

"What is it, Rick?"

"This kid's a HALFA, Morty! He...He...He's half-a-human, and URRP half-a-ghost! You don't see many of these nowadays, Morty!"

Then Danny decided it was time to join in on the conversation, "Really? You know other half-ghosts?"

"No, but I've met other people with a similar gimmick," Then Rick turned back to Morty, "You should meet these guys Morty. The...there...there's one kid who's half-a-dragon, there's another one who's half-a-gem...hell I even know this one kid who can URRP turn into _ten different aliens_!"

"Wow, Rick!" said Morty, "You must've been through a lot after you first abandoned Mom."

"That, Morty, is an understatement at best, Morty. Now my best guess is that either one of his parents is a full ghost, or he got his powers through URRP artificial means!"

"You know, Rick, he...he's right there. Why don't you just ask him?"

"SHUT UP, Morty! I got a URRP better idea...I'm gonna ask him."

"But..."

Rick and Morty both looked at Danny, who was still hovering before them. He was surprised to finally meet a complete and total stranger who quickly deduced who he was. Then again, he _was_ dealing with the smartest man in the multiverse. So he decided to make his explanation blunt.

"...I got caught in the startup of an artificial Ghost Zone portal my parents made."

"Artificial portal? That's retarded," said Rick.

Morty facepalmed, cause Rick does it all the time with his prized portal gun.

"I'll tell you what's...retarded," continued Danny, "They put the ON switch on the inside. _And_ they can't tell my ghost half from my human half..." he turned back into a human to demonstrate, " _And_ I don't even know what's gonna happen when they _finally_ put two 'n' two together."

Unbeknownst to Danny or the two weird visitors, an unfortunately familiar vehicle pulled up near their alley, headlights off.

"Hey," said Rick, "Be glad you don't have _Morty's_ parents. Jerry's an URRP unemployed idiot who feeds on pity."

"Oh, c'mon, Rick," said Morty, "I'm pretty sure his parents aren't _that_ bad..."

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" another voice appeared from behind.

Unfortunately, Danny knew these people.

"Uh oh," said Rick to his audience, "We'll be right back!"


	2. Uh oh! Somersault jump!

"How much have you heard?"

"Everything."

Back at home, poor Danny was in the hot seat with his parents. This time it wasn't because of low grades, or coming home too late at night; his parents overheard him admitting, out in the open, that he was the ghost they've been hunting for months now. The bright side of this, though, was that he was seated in the living room couch, and not on the operation table in the basement lab.

Jack did most of the talking, while Maddie quietly sat off to the sidelines, because she had a gut feeling that her husband was on a roll with something.

"So what is it?" yelled Jack, "Are you _trying_ to be _evil_?"

"no..." wimpered Danny, "I only wanted to save the town."

"Well what about when you attacked the mayor, or robbed that bank?"

"Uh..." yep, Danny was scared, "The mayor was overshadowed by a ghost, and I was hypnotized into robbing the bank by that evil circus guy."

Jack's fingers drummed along his arms.

"...It's not like I get along fine with everybody in the Ghost Zone. All they do is pick on me (with a few exceptions), and I have to get rid of them to make our town safe to live in. A...A...And what's the thanks I get? Just you guys to show up and blindly 'clean up the mess'."

Jack continued to stare at his son, deep in thought, while Maddie decided it was time for her to say something.

"Danny, _why_ didn't you tell us?"

"I have a ton of reasons. How many do you want to hear?"

The parents said nothing. Danny decided to lay down his top three.

"First of all, you're always threatening to tear a ghost up 'molecule-by-molecule' and I didn't want to be on the recieving end of that. Secondly, you wouldn't believe how many enemies would love to get to me through you guys if I told you. And third...you...uh...never asked."

Maddie looked at her son thoughtfully, then looked up at Jack. They stood up, walked behind the couch and huddled. Danny could faintly whispering something along the lines of "psst...psst...psst...psst...psst...that explains why our stuff hones in on him...psst...psst...psst...psst...what should we do...psst...psst...psst...psst...I like to whisper too...psst...psst...psst...psst...yeah, allright."

They walked back to where Danny was seated (actually more like bunched up) on the couch.

"Danny," said Maddie, "We've decided, but first let me say we're sorry we didn't give you a good reason to tell us about your...um...condition. So," she sighed, "You're _grounded_."

Danny's pupils shrank.

"No hunting ghosts, no wandering into the Ghost Zone, and no socializing with ghost friends (although I doubt that you do have those) for a week. You must come straight home after school, and we may need to run tests on you."

Danny gulped, and started wimpering 'the needles... _not_ the _needles_..."

Satisfied, both Jack and Maddie took seats around Danny on the couch. Jack leaned forward to grab the pieces of fudge on the coffee table. He took one bite and...spit it out in disgust.

"HEY!" he started yelling again, "Who spiked the fudge?"

He looked to his left...

"Sorry, I URRP dropped my flask. Ah, this is _good_ fudge, Mr. F!"

To say the Jack, Maddie and Danny were shocked by the reminder of his presence was an understatement.

" _You're_ still here?" said Danny.

"Yeah, Rick," said Morty, "Wh...wh...why are we still here?"

"Ugh, I already told you guys, Morty," said Rick, "Bu...bu...but apparently this fan-made crossover story s...s...skipped over the ride here, so let me try again. Our ship, Morty, the gas tank gave way and exploded after we URRP crashed into Mister-Too-One-Dimensional-To-Look-Behind-Him-Because-He's-Busy-Trying-To-Destroy-A-Ghost-And-Put-Its-C***-Under-His-Bed. (pause) What? Y...y...You were supposed to remember his name, Morty!"

"No, I think that was you, Rick," said Morty, "But, really, why are we here?"

"Are you really that stupid, Morty? I said the gas tank exploded and we URRP can't leave, Morty!"

"No...No...No," wimpered Morty, "I get that, I mean why did we come to this town in the first place?"

"Oh. I...I...I'll level with you Morty, we're URRP supposed to stop by my grandniece's place. She...she...she lives around here."

Rick turned back to the Fentons.

"Izzit all right if we crash this place for the night?" he said.

Jack looked like he was getting ready to attack Rick. After all, he did spike the fudge. Nobody messes with Jack's fudge and live to tell the tale. But Maddie was able to hold him back for the time being.

"We'll fold out the couch for you," said Maddie, "Danny. Bed. Now."


	3. WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!

In the days that followed, Danny did his best not to get into any trouble, be it with ghosts or otherwise. After all, he was grounded for the week. Danny's sidekicks Sam and Tucker were notified by his parents of the current situation, and were instructed to keep Danny at bay should he get anxious or something.

Meanwhile, Rick and Morty went to say hello to Rick's grandniece, which was why they came here in the first place. Considering that Rick's surname is Sanchez, it should be no surprise (to you, at least) that the relative in question is Paulina, Danny's crush at school. Morty saw exactly why Danny would want to hit on her, and was reminded of his own girl troubles with Jessica. But then, he accidently wandered into Paulina's bedroom-looking for the bathroom-and saw her Danny Phantom shrine. This was too much for Morty. He only had one photograph of Jessica in his locker and that was enough to keep him satisfied. The rest of that story, well...

"...so then I told her...the-the-the ghost you have a crush on is the same wimpy teen who hits on you all the time."

Danny came right home after school, and was ushered into the basement by his mother for some tests. Morty was down there already, and he told Danny about his visit, while Danny waited for the first test to begin.

"You DIDN'T!" Danny's jaw dropped, "So then what happened?"

"So then I said...e-e-either you love both halves of him, or you don't love him at all! Then she said she needed some time alone and...that was it."

Maddie came back with a thermometer and put it into Danny's mouth. After a few seconds, she took it out. The readings were cooler than normal. She took notes of this on a clipboard.

"I'm sorry we've decided to ground you, Danny," said Maddie, "But look on the bright side: you've finally convinced us that not all ghosts are evil, and at the same time, we're making a scientific breakthrough."

"Well to be fair, Mom," Danny countered, "I think the evil ghosts are the only ones you've actually met. There are zillions of ghosts in the 'Zone, and most of them want to be left alone."

More scribbling on the clipboard.

"At least you've got one less thing to worry about, what with Paulina and all," said Morty.

"I'm not sure about that, Morty. What if Paulina starts avoiding me altogether now?"

"Hey, my grandpa interferes with my school life all the time, and they see him as the world's greatest icebreaker!"

Maddie returned to Danny again, this time with a syringe.

"Danny, I'm gonna need a blood sample," she said bluntly.

Danny flinched.

"Here, hold my hand."

He did, and the poking of the needle was less painful than he imagined it to be. Maddie pulled the syringe out and walked over to the other end of the lab again.

"Speaking of which," said Danny, "Where IS Rick?"

At that point, Danny's sister Jazz entered the basement. Leaving the door open, Danny, Morty and Maddie could hear crashing sounds, weapons activating and guns firing until, finally, Rick fell down the stairs, crashing before Danny's lab table.

"You hanging in there, Danny?" said Jazz.

Danny nodded. "What was THAT all about?"

Then a noise was heard from the doorway. It sounded too much like Jack.

"THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH MY FUDGE AGAIN!"

Rick stood up and counter-yelled, "You URRP know what? F*** YOU, YOU CHOCO-HAPPY B****!" and he was slapped in the back by Maddie.

"All right, URRP back to work on the portal."

The Fenton Portal was unplugged, with all its wiring exposed again, just like how it was on day one.

"Rick, I'm probably gonna regret asking you this again, but I think this crossover story skipped over the first time we did this so...what are you doing again?" asked Morty, shattering the fourth wall once more.

"I'm doing these people a favor, Morty. If a portal can take you to only one alternate dimension, URRP where's the fun in that?"

"Huh! You can't argue with that!"

"Exactly, Morty!" said Rick, "That's why I'm re-wiring this portal with the technology I use in my portal gun!"

With Maddie busy administering a blood pressure test on Danny, Jazz joined in the conversation.

"Have you ever been into the Ghost Zone, Mr. Sanchez?"

"No. But I've been to a whole bunch of different planets and alternate dimensions, so I'm pretty sure a URRP 'ghost zone' isn't gonna be anything different."

And on that note, Rick soldered the last wire together.

"Okay, Morty. Let 'er rip!" declared Rick.

Morty did the honors of plugging in the new and improved Fenton/Sanchez Portal. Nothing happened.

"Whoops, I knew I forgot something, Morty!"

And Rick pressed the ON button...which was still on the inside of the portal!

Everything went bright for a while, followed by a short blackout, and then the lights came on again. Everybody in the house (even Jack) gathered around the unconcious Rick. His hair was dark amber rather than bright blue, and the lab coat went from white to black. Rick slowly began to wake up, and he searched his coat for his prized flask for a quick drink.

"mmmmmmmmMorty..." slurred Rick, "Hand me a mirror..."

Maddie handed him the mirror. "Hey...You're URRP not Morty!"

Rick looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed first, then it turned into a laugh.

"Uh oh. Here we go again," murmered Danny.

"I TURNED MYSELF INTO A HALF...GHOST...THING, MORTY!" Rick proudly exclaimed as he stood up and started to float up and down a few inches above the floor.

"I'M HALF-A-RICK!"

"Rick," said Morty, "Did you do this on purpose?"


	4. Hit the sack, Jack!

The week was finally over. Danny was no longer grounded, and he could once again go about patroling the town at night from above. His "curfew" was pushed back by an hour, taking a bit of stress off of him. On the other hand, though, he hasn't heard from Paulina in a while, so for all we know, she could still be reeling in the fact that Danny was a "halfa".

Other than that, everything went back to normal for the Fenton family...wait I am forgetting something, aren't I?

One night, all hopes of Danny getting a good night's sleep-for once-were ruined yet again when the door burst open revealing...

"DANNY! Wake up! Y...y...you gotta...come with me...c'mon!"

"Rick? You're still here? What's going on?"

"I need your help with somethin, Danny! C'mon, let's go!"

"Can it wait? I have school in the morning."

Rick was definately NOT taking no for an answer tonight. He pulled off Danny's bedsheets and grabbed him by the leg.

"School's not a place for URRP people like you, Danny! Now get going, Danny! We gotta get URRP outta here! IT'S A RICK 'N' DANNY ADVENTURE! RICK AND DANNY CHAPTER!"

In due time, "Halfa Rick" and "Danny Phantom" were airbourne. Rick has quickly adapted to his ghost powers, but that is to be expected when you're dealing with the smartest man in the multiverse. He has Danny's head locked in one arm and a flask of moonshine in another.

"Whadda...whaddaya think of the view from up here, Danny?" said Rick.

"I was just up here a few hours ago," said Danny, a little bit muffled.

"Danny, I wanna...I wanna..."

"Why are you talking to me? Where's Morty?"

"He...he...he's back at the place, still asleep. Besides, I was hoping we could talk halfa-o a halfa-o."

"Is that what this is all about? You couldn't wait till morning to tell me this?"

"Danny, when you're an interdimensional space traveler like me, y...y...you're gonna be URRP jumping across different time zones at once."

"Rick, what do you want?"

"Oh yeah, right. Danny, I don't know if you're aware of this...but your mom's kinda hot."

Danny blushed, "Yeah, I get that one a lot."

"And that Jack of her's...he...he...he's one helluva nutcase."

"Is this about the fudge again?"

"He made the best fudge in the multiverse, and he's keeping all for himself! So you know what I wanna do, Danny?"

"Make your own fudge?"

"Danny, I wanna...I wanna...I wanna do away with Jack...maybe get it on with that Mom of yours too URRP..."

Danny's pupils shrank, and he put on the brakes, breaking free of Rick's headlock.

"Hey, what's going on, Danny? Are you loyal to your idiot father?"

"It's just...I already have someone who wants to kill Dad so he can get to Mom."

"All this over the fudge?"

"What? NO! This guy wants revenge for having his life ruined by the portal!"

Rick stopped to take a drink from his flask, "Hey, the portal did the same thing to us, and we URRP aren't giving a f***!"

"You're NOT getting through to my parents, Rick. I'd call you a Fruit Loop, but that other guy beat you to that as well."

And Danny flew off in the opposite direction. Rick, however, was indifferent over the whole conversation.

"Okay, you go do your thing. I'm gonna go...do something else...or whatever. HALFA RICK!"


	5. Lick Lick Lick MAH BALLS!

It was already clear to Morty that Rick did not like Jack, but it totally caught him off guard when he heard from Danny that Rick was planning to get the fudge-hoarding father out of the picture, much like the Fruit Loop that is Vlad. At least Morty and Danny were happy that Rick and Vlad have never met. Morty especially, because this morning, he, Danny and the parents stopped by the local AutoZone for-finally-a replacement gas tank for Rick's ship, so they could get the hell out of Amity Park.

On the way home, the family were taken by surprise when, while passing by an alleyway, Paulina jumped out of nowhere and landed on Danny-in human form.

"HI, Danny!" she said flirtingly, then calmly "Hi, Cousin Morty."

Both teenage boys blushed. Then Paulina got off Danny and went away.

"I think she took it well," said Danny. An understatement, indeed.

When they arrived home, Jack, Maddie and Morty went inside first to put down the groceries and gas tank, check any phone messages, and turn off the ghost shield so that Danny could enter safely.

The party was greeted by Jazz, who ran toward them from the direction of the basement door.

"There you are!" she said, "Something weird is happening in the lab."

Indeed, from the ground floor, everybody could hear and feel a loud electronic bass drum. They followed the noise to the basement door and swung it open.

Downstairs, the lab was filled to the brim with all sorts of ghosts-some who Danny knew, some who Danny would rather not know, a whole bunch of spooks nobody's ever met before...the list goes on and on. There was no ghost weapon lying about-not even the lab table. They were all stuffed into the nearby weapon vault. Hanging from the ceiling was a horizontal banner: on the center was a smiling mug of Jack, surrounded by the letters F and V.

"Wait a minute..." said Jack, quiet so as not to disturb the dead guests, "They mispelled the initials for Fenton Works™!"

"I don't think that's a misprint," said Danny, "Whoever made that banner must be Roman..."

While the parents stayed "off to the sidelines" (the top of the stairs), Danny and Morty weaseled and maneuvered their way into the heart of the party.

"I haven't seen all these ghosts getting along since the Christmas Truce," Danny said to Morty, "That reminds me you should come to the Christmas Truce with me next time you're in the area."

"Oh...o...Okay, sure," said Morty.

You know how I just said that some of the ghosts at this party were some Danny would not take kindly of running into? Well he and Morty just ran into one of them. Surprise surprise, it's Vlad the Fruit Loop.

"Daniel! Little Badger! Good to see you!" he said nonchalantly, "And you must be Mortimer."

"Save it, Vlad. Was this anti-Jack party your idea?" said Danny.

"I wish..." he looked around the room to check if Desiree is nearby, then back at Danny, "Actually the life of the party is over there," he pointed toward the center of the room, "Another halfa who hates Jack's guts! It _is_ a small world!"

Danny and Morty looked in the direction Vlad was pointing. Over here was the open portal, a giant boombox with the booming drum beat, and all the ghost guests gathered around the old guy dancing up a storm, and freestyling a rap...UGH! Do I _really_ need to say who it is?

" _Put your right foot forward and your left foot back,_  
 _And f***ing slide around like on a NordicTrack!_  
 _Move to the left, step to the right,_  
 _Wiggle your elbows and look up into the light!_

HALFA RIIICCCKKK! URRP Yeah BABY!"

True to Morty's word, Rick was definately the icebreaker.

"What! Is going! ON here?!" yelled Morty.

"Oh, he...Heyyyyy! Morty! Danny! What up?" said Halfa Rick, obviously having too much of a good time.

Then he looked up in the direction of the stairs to see Jack, Maddie and Jazz (Jack in particular) standing in the doorway.

"Hey everybody! The FUDGE-HOG has arrived!" he yelled.

Then another ghost could be heard declaring "Get his fudge!" and the everybody went ballistic, grabbing the last of Jack's prized fudge supply, and throwing it around the lab, keeping it out of the large human's reach as far as possible. Jack did everything he could to jump high enough to get as little as one finger on the bottom of the fudge tray, but even _he_ couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, Morty," said Danny amist the brawl in full swing, "But your grandpa called down the thunder."

Danny turned into his ghost half and jumped high in the air. He caught the flying tray of fudge, and took it to a place where _nobody_ would look for it (the ops center). Then he came back down to the lab and looked for someone to fight. He immediately directed his attention to "Halfa Rick" and prepared to attack with ecto-charged fists. But Rick was fast, and he pulled out his flask. He took a quick swig, and spit it out...during which it became hot as a flame! Danny felt he had no other choice but to do Plan B, and that was to pull off the iconic, if not energy consuming, Ghostly Wail. All the full-humans present covered their ears, and watched as the ghosts (and Vlad) were blown straight into the open Fenton/Sanchez portal. The only one who held on for dear life was Rick, but his energy was too depleted.

After the ordeal, Rick and Danny returned to their human form, exhausted.

"Rick?" said Morty, "Can we go home now?"


	6. And that's the waaaayyyy the news goes!

Rick remained unconscious within the hours that followed the party. During that time, Morty, Jazz, Danny and the parents cleaned up the messy lab and took their essential equipment back out of the weapon vault. They strapped Rick to the lab table and waited for him to wake up. And waited, and waited, and waited. Then Rick finally opened his eyes, and saw Morty's huge face.

"He's waking!" said Morty and got out of the way of his grandpa's point of view.

With Morty out of the way, Rick could see Danny and his parents-one of them nervously, and foolishly, waving hello. It was Jack. Rick's eyes opened wide in rage, and struggled against the straps keeping him at bay.

"YOU BIG FAT HAIRY F***! IF YOU DIDN'T LET ME HAVE YOUR FUDGE, NONE OF THIS W-URRP-OULD'VE HAPPENED!" Rick yelled.

Danny whispered in his mother's ear, "Mom, hand me the Fenton Sedative."

Maddie handed Danny a syringe, which he plunged into Rick's arm and pulled out, rendering Rick unconscious once again.

"Now Morty," said Maddie, "I know that Jack's protectiveness over his fudge caused your grandfather to go ballistic, but Rick should know that's not how one behaves in my house."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton," said Morty, "But actually, I...I...I've never seen him this ballistic before," he looked down at the sleeping Rick on the table, "Rick must've wanted that fudge as much as he wants McDonalds to bring back Mulan Szechuan Sauce," then back at the parents, "Mr. Fenton, will you please let me and Rick have a piece of your fudge, so we can forget _all_ of this ever happened?"

Jack wanted to say that it was _his_ fudge, but everybody was looking at him, especially Maddie and Morty.

"Awww...I can't say no in front of my wife and kids!" said Jack, bringing everybody standing into a bear hug.

"That's weird. I thought he just did a while back!" thought Danny.

Danny turned into a ghost and flew up to the secret place where he hid Jack's fudge tray for safe-keeping (the ops center). When he returned, Rick was starting to wake up again. Morty took a piece of fudge off the tray and held it close to his grandpa's nose. Rick noticed the presence of a change in fragrance of the room, and began to open his eyes again. He saw the fudge in range of his mouth, and opened wide. Morty dropped the fudge into Rick's mouth, and took another piece for himself. It _was_ the best fudge in the multiverse!

Soon after, everybody was happily gorging themselves in delicious fudge, including Danny's sidekicks Tucker and Sam, and Paulina, who appeared unannounced and unnoticed for the first ten seconds she was here. Rick and Morty's flying vehicle was also in the lab, with the new gas tank in place, and was facing the Fenton/Sanchez portal, all set to take them back to their home dimension, number K378.

"I wanna thank you guys for coming," Danny said to the dimension-hopping twosome, "My parents accepted who I am, and you helped me get the girl of my dreams."

He looked over at Paulina who was smiling, but then over at Sam, who was about to break out in rage herself.

"Uh oh, I can see where _this_ is going," said Rick, "Morty, URRP will you get me the thing?"

"Uhh...What thing?" said Morty.

"The _thing_ , Morty! It's the URRP one with the Y-shape!"

"Oh, _that_ thing!"

Morty went to the ship to get the thing, and handed it to Rick. Rick aimed the Y-end of the thing at Sam and Paulina, and pressed a button on the I-end. Sam and Paulina were suddenly fused into one person...Samlina!

"Problem solved!" someone said. Not even _I_ know who said that.

"Yep," said Rick, "Just like those alien-gem-moms that Morty's in love with."

"WHAT? NO! I want _Jessica!_ " said Morty.

"MORTY! What did I tell you about 'love'? Remember? Chemical reaction? Ring any bells?"

"Rick, can it wait till we get home?"

"Alright, all right...just one more thing," Rick turned back to the Fenton family, "I URRP accidentally have two of these when I should only be having one. Here, you can have it."

He handed Danny a weird-shaped thing. It was mainly pink and round, with a nub on one side and a patch of primrose fins on the other side. On the top was a puffy part that was as primrose as the fins.

Before anybody could ask what it was or what it was supposed to do, Skulker appeared.

"SURPRISE, WHELP!" he declared.

Danny turned in Skulker's direction, and aimed the...thing at him.

"AHHH! He's got a _PLUMBUS!_ " yelled Skulker in pain, and flew off back into the Ghost Zone.

"Woah!" said Danny, "What else does it do?"

"What _doesn't_ it do?" said Rick, "C'mon, Morty."

Morty bid a heart-felt goodbye to the Fentons and Tucker and Samlina, and got into the ship with Rick. The ship began to levitate, and proceeded forward into the portal. Just like that, Rick and Morty were back in their home garage, the portal behind them disappearing into thin air. Waiting for them by the door to the living room was Beth.

"There you are!" she said as she watched her father and her son get out of the vehicle, "How was your visit to my niece?"

Rick and Morty thought of what to say, but Morty was able to speak for the both them.

"Can't complain!"


End file.
